Sparrow's Horizon
by LovettLestrange
Summary: Set after AWE, This follows the story of Toren Turner and his quest to find a pirate girl. The original PotC characters are also in this story; including Jack, Will, Elizabeth, & the crew of the Black Pearl. Note, there's some Sparrabeth in this story.
1. Prologue & Ch1 Avoiding Ye Duties

**I do not own Jack, Liz, Will and all your others. Nor did I ever meet disney so you should know.**

**I have however met Depp...but that is besides the point.**

INFORMATION: This is set after AWE. It will have Sparrabeth later on in the story.

**William has become corrupt and ignores any thought of Elizabeth.**

**Elizabeth has been raising their son back in Port Royal.**

**Yes, some how she got off that Island at the end that they failed to mention the name of.**

Prologue

_ It was only two years since my mother and I had returned to Port Royal. I had taken after my father and become a blacksmith. You probably know who I am by now. Yes, I am..._

"Toren Lavarre Turner! Whatever are you doing in bed at this hour?" Came a rather demanding voice from the opposite side of the large, white door. It was Elizabeth Turner's voice.

"Coming mother!" The young, brown-haired boy called back, hastily pulling his trousers on and rushing to the door. He turned the handle and pulled the door open. There stood Elizabeth. Her blonde hair pulled up into a tight but fancy bun, wearing a large, creamish gown with beads and silver embroidery upon it. Elizabeth gasped as her eyes widened, then shrieked,

"Toren! Your shirt!" Her voice sounded more irritated than before. Toren gasped and hurried over to the dresser, grabbing a wrinkly, faded shirt and putting it on. He then scrambled back to Elizabeth.

"Sorry mother." He said politely, slightly out of breath. Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head with pure pity. She mumbled a few words to herself, which caused Toren to frown and gaze down at his feet.

"Toren..."

"Yes, mother?"

"Toren, I...I think it's time you start thinking about your future,"

Toren looked away as if to disagree with her proposal. But, nothing stopped Elizabeth from continuing.

"There are many young girls that would be perfect for you."

"But mother, the girls in Port Royal are all so...so common! I want a unique, adventurous girl, I want..."

Toren began to lean against the wall, a dreamy expression plastered on his face. Elizabeth looked away as she sighed, "You want a pirate."

Toren smiled slightly but the moment he did so, Elizabeth slapped him lightly across the face and began speaking once more.

"You are _not_ going out to sea! Especially, with your father out there!"

"Why? Why is it so dangerous with my father out there!"

"Will is not who he used to be, Toren! He's immortal and heartless. If you crossed paths with him, he would surely kill you in an instant!"

"So that's it then? The only danger out there is my father?"

"Yes and-" Elizabeth's voice was interrupted by the sudden slamming of the door and a familiar voice calling out.

"Hello? Lizzie? Love? Liz? Come on dearie, I don't have all day!"

Elizabeth scowled and walked slowly to the staircase. A glare slithered across her face as she saw a filthy, rugged man at the bottom of the stairs; _Jack Sparrow!_

Yes, it was Jack. Though despite the years past, he looked as he did nearly seventeen years ago! Nothing had changed, he hadn't aged a bit.

Elizabeth marched down the stairs and pointed a finger at Jack, who in turn, leaned backwards.

"_You're_ not welcome here, Mr. Sparrow!" She hissed sternly, though her eyes hid the small desire of his presence. Jack smiled his famous, witty smile and then leaned forward, gently pulling Elizabeth's finger down. Now, he was looking directly at her with the same, twinkling, brown eyes.

"Glad ye missed me, love!"

"I did not miss you!"

"Ye missed curiosity, didn't ye love?" Jack raised a brow as if mocking her. Elizabeth's felt as if she was to faint. Her face grew pale, her eyes widened. She could feel herself grow warm and her insides turn to jelly. It took her a moment to regain herself.

"Jack, I-I thought I told you, it never would have worked between us. You said so yourself. Besides Jack, you're not the man I love, nor will you ever be him."

At first, Elizabeth sounded nervous but her last sentence was more serious and direct than anything ever said to Jack! In so much, that Jack looked shocked and gave only a small, defeated smile. He then walked casually over to a chair, sitting down and making himself comfortable as if nothing ever happened. He propped his muddy boots upon the small coffee table and let out a relaxed sigh, arms folded behind his head.

"So...Lizzie, how have-"

"_Mrs. Turner!_"

"Sorry, so...ahem, _Mrs. Turner_, how have ye been?"

"I've been just fine without you, Jack."

"Me too! Found the Fountain of Eternal Youth, I did!" Jack began to grin proudly, but then, another voice entered the conversation.

"The Fountain of Eternal Youth? I thought that was just a myth!"

Toren came down the staircase, fully dressed. Still wearing the faded, wrinkly shirt which was now covered by the brown vest William had once worn. His shoulder-length hair was tied back and a sword hung at his waist. From first glance, Toren looked almost exactly like his father! Jack blinked, glancing from Elizabeth to Toren in utmost confusion. Finally, he spoke with his usual voice.

"Er...um...I see Will...uh, left you a...gift." His voice sounded very unsure. This caused Toren to crack a small smile but Elizabeth remained absolutely disgusted by his words.

"Jack, meet Toren, _my son_."

Jack gave a fake smile but then Toren was suddenly standing right in front of him with a big grin on his young face.

"_You're_ Jack Sparrow? Like _The_ Jack Sparrow!" Toren asked, rather excitedly. Jack immediately beamed and smiled as if he wore the king of the entire universe.

"Aye, I am _The_ Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Do you have a crew?"

"No."

"A ship?"

"No."

"Treasure!"

"Uh...no."

"What kind of pirate are you?"

Jack frowned, but Elizabeth giggled quietly at Toren's words.

"But, I have Eternal Youth!"

"You _really_ think I care?"

"So, it seems, love, your boy wants to be a pirate!" Jack began, Toren's eyes lit up almost immediately.

"NEVER! Never will I allow him out in those treacherous waters. If you didn't know Jack, Will has lost his heart. The last time I saw him was before Toren was born. The green flash came, Toren and I stood waiting, but all that came was a letter in a bottle; a letter that said he was _never coming back!_"

Jack looked down, feeling sorry for Elizabeth. Though, he quickly shook thoughts of sympathy away and stood up. He pointed to the door and said with a sympathetic tone, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon, love. But I don't think that one's coming back!"

2 Years Later

Chapter One

Avoiding Yer Duties

"Pull, ye scurvy swine dogs or it's ye who be pulling yerselves from The Locker!" A scraggily bearded man spat. Men scrambled about deck, shouting and calling to others aboard. This was the famed junk ship known as the _Dragon Fire_. It was larger than most Chinese vessels, faster as well. With wood of black and sails of scarlet, it almost looked like a dragon.

The _Dragon Fire_ held fifteen members, all of which men. Having every duty of the crew filled as well as a few extras. Most fierce band of pirates in the Caribbean, only one was fiercer. Any how, the _Dragon Fire_ sailed where its captain desired. Today though, was a normal day that might have been the starting of a life changing series of events, for the young adventurous person you all know.

"Turner boy! Get that bloody bucket and swab that bloody beam!" The bearded man shouted at a one of the younger members of the crew. Yes, Toren Lavarre Turner had run away to become a pirate and ended up here, as a deck swabber. Now, he had just turned eighteen, looking more and more like his father. Though, Toren was a bit more brawny than Will.

His hair was still dark brown and shoulder-length, but it had gotten wavy and much more greasy than before. The sun had tanned his skin, giving more of a glowing look to it. Despite the dirt and filth about the ship, Toren always kept himself clean.

He had become a rather smart pirate and an expert craftsman these past years. Skilled with sword, pistol, and many other weapons, Toren would be a worthy opponent. If he ever got to fight that is. Toren loved the sea and the ship, and he'd never give pirating up. Having forgotten his mother's warnings, Toren was often dreaming of adventures as well as the pirate lass of his dreams. Though, everyone knew it was bad luck to have a woman aboard!

"Blast it, Turner! Swab that bloody deck, you slimy trout!" The man shouted. This cruel man was better know as Hunter Ray Bellar, captain of the _Dragon Fire_. He was one of the cruelest, most wretched captains ever known; far worse than Barbossa or Davy Jones. But every fierce had a enemy, as well as Captain Bellar. No, not any British navy or controller of the seas, Captain Bellar's enemy was the pirates of the _Sparrow's Horizon_. Toren snapped out from his daydream and nodded to Captain Bellar.

He knew if he dilly-dawdled any longer, the captain would be quite angry and Toren would probably get a number of painful lashes. Yes, that's house they punished them on most ships. A whipping to the back.

"Yes, Captain!"

"Yes, Captain?"

"A-aye, Captain!" Toren corrected himself and then hurried off. Grabbing a bucket and a ragged, old cloth as soon as he could. Quickly, he began to scrub the filthy, slime-covered deck. But Toren soon found himself gazing out at the waves, locked in another one of his day dreams.

Toren's dreams were what most boy's his age would be dreaming of, but to another level. There she'd be, standing there upon a ship. A woman with blonde hair shining like the sun, eyes of deep blue just like the sea, and a voice that sounded like a choir of angels. Slender form, smart brain, moderate strength; the perfect woman. The perfect pirate woman that is. Well, at least he was dreaming of something!

Nearly half an hour passed and finally, Toren snapped out of his dreaming state as someone pulled him harshly to his feet. Though, Toren knew exactly who it was.

"Seems ye've been avoiding yer duties, Turner!" A deep, raspy voice bellowed. The voice belonged to one of the crew. A tall, very muscular man. He was slightly scarred and wore nothing but faded black pants. He possessed a tattoo of a shark on his left shoulder, and he wore a red bandana around his head.

Toren flinched and then his whole body grew stiff. Now, he was just a tiny bit worried. He really didn't want to be whipped. It took him a moment to respond.

"A-actually sir, I was-"

"Sir? _**SIR?**_ That's enough! Ten lashes should teach ye to mind yer manners!" The muscular man growled ferociously. If you didn't know, this was Khan K. Kar. Man of Arms, discipliner of the _Dragon Fire_.

Toren winced at Khan's words and held his breath suddenly. A frown came to his face as he felt two hands grasp his arms tightly. He could already feel the cool, sea breeze against his bare back.

Toren's heart beat quickened as Khan picked up a worn-out, old whip. Instinctively, he closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip as he felt the painful sting of the whip. He didn't even bother to count for it felt as if it would never stop. But as quickly as it had begun, it ended. Toren now trembling with immense pain.

His back raw and cut, slightly bleeding. Now, down on the ground on all fours, breathing deeply. This actually wasn't the first time this had happened. Toren had endured a lot these past two years upon the ship. But. he didn't seem to be getting any higher in life at all!

Toren let out a deep sigh and pulled on his ripped shirt with the small ounce of strength he had left. Covering it with the brown vest and letting out a a relieved sigh. The sea salt was far too painful against his back. He gazed to the sea and then whispered suddenly, "Someday...someday, I'll find you." He didn't expect to hear an answer.

"Find who?" A voice came from behind. It was the first mate, Roychun N. Chow. Roychun was quite tall and sturdily built. His hair was dark and long, but it was braided into a long pony tail. He wore black trousers with no shoes or shirt.

Toren blinked and then replied quickly,"No one. Finding no one." Looking away as he bit his lip nervously. Roychun laughed and then asked with his usual Asian accent,

"Yer vexed, eh?"

"Vexed, sir?"

"Aye, vexed. So then Turner, who be the lovely lass ye left behind, eh?"

"I don't know, I haven't found her yet."

"Ah, I see. Well then, I'm sure ye'll be finding her some day, lad!"

"I don't think she's possible, sir. You see-"

"Ah, ye're looking for a pirate lass, are ye boy?"

"Yes, but...how did you know?"

"No matter. I'm warning ye though! Don't go looking for things ye can't find!"

With that, Roychun patted Toren on the back and walked away. Leaving Toren, standing there rather confused. Though as he turned back to stare at the sea, he saw something in the fog. A ship, a galleon to be exact. But near the bow, he could make out the image of a person. He knew immediately, the person standing there was in fact a woman.

Rubbing his eyes, to make sure he wasn't imagining it. Unfortunately, the minute he covered his eyes with his hands, the woman on the ship vanished; and with it, the ship itself! Toren sighed, looking rather disappointed. Though, he was soon cheered up by the singing of the crew.

The crew usually sang a song or two, while having the occasional rum. Of course, Toren didn't drink but he enjoyed listening to the songs. This song he had heard many times, and it went like this:

_**Call the wenches, bring the drinks,**_

_**For that's the way us pirates think.**_

_**Drunken sailors, rum-soaked mates,**_

_**Our spirits seal our fates!**_

_**Call the wenches, bring the drinks,**_

_**For that's the way us pirates think.**_

_**A hopeless calamity,**_

_**For curiosity!**_

Toren couldn't help but hum along, watching as most of the crew sat singing, or drinking. Sometimes even dancing. He continued to listen and hum along.

_**Rum galore,**_

_**We're always wanting more.**_

_**For we've found,**_

_**It's drinks all around!**_

_**Call the wenches, bring the drinks,**_

_**For that's the way us pirates think.**_

_**Never sober, never waste,**_

_**We all want the taste!**_

_**Rum galore,**_

_**We're always wanting more.**_

_**For we've found,**_

_**It's drinks all around!**_

Toren soon found himself singing along, still listening to all the merry men aboard the ship. Finally, he wasn't daydreaming at this moment.

_**Call the wenches, bring the drinks,**_

_**For that's the way us pirates think.**_

_**Just a chance to be admired,**_

_**The rum's our true disire!**_

_**Rum galore,**_

_**Now, lying on the floor.**_

_**Weather eye,**_

_**Moments pass us by!**_

_**Tables pound,**_

_**It's drinks all a-**_

The ship was filled with laughter and song. Even Captain Bellar was singing. If only the ship was always this happy. Of course, all these pirates were drunk so that might be the reason for so much cheerful faces.

_**Deck and sails, freedom's thought,**_

_**This is the time you almost caught!**_

_**Off we bound,**_

_**For we've found,**_

_**It's drinks all around!**_

_**Yo ho!**_


	2. Braving The Storm

Chapter Two

Braving The Storm

Waves crashed violently against the ship. Every member of the crew scrurried around deck. The dark, gray clouds churned, lightly flashed above the ship. A storm was brewing faster than you could blink. They had experienced storms before but this storm would be like none other! "Fall of! Secure that main sail, you pitiful bilge rats!" Captain Bellar commaneded. The crew did as the were told, having already tied themselves to the ship as to not be flung overboard. Toren though, was in the process of doing so.

A firey-headed boy dropped down beside Toren, a small brown monkey on his shoulder. This was Keague J. Ralay, and his monkey, Karje. Keague was the same age as Toren, and probably the closest thing to a friend. He wasn't tall but he wasn't short either. He wore on his head, a black bandana. Also, Keague's right eye was covered by an eye patch and his left eye had a single, curved scar below it. A black jacket with only a left sleeve attached; the right sleeve had slid down his arm, leaving a small, uncovered area. Keague's pants were brown and baggy. He wore no shoes.

Toren looked to Keague and gave a small smile. "What are you up to, Keague?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothin much. Have ye heard? The _Sparrow's Horizon_ pirates are back again!"

"_Sparrow's Horizon_ pirates?"

"Don't tell me ye've never heard of 'em!"

"I honestly haven't."

"Well then, some say, they're the fiercest, smartest, most deadly pirates ever to sail the Caribbean. The captain be _so_ terriffying that, ye'd be dead if ye just looked at him! And the crew can control anything with their minds!"

"You don't _really_ believe that, do you?"

"O'Course I do!"

Toren shook his head and then pondered momentarily before speaking.

"Keague, are you going to be sailing the seven seas you're entire life?"

"What kind of question be that! Of course I am, aren't ye?"

"No. Once I find a girl, I'm..."

"Yer insane, Toren! Yer never gonna find a pirate girl! Girls are too smart to go off be to be pirates. Ye might find a mermaid or two, maybe even a siren. But ye aint ever gonna find a pirate girl."

There was a roar of thunder and the two turned to look at the sea. There in the distance, was a unfamiliar shape. A ship, a galleon to be exact. But near the bow stood a figure. Toren immediately recognized the figure; it was the silhouette of the pirate girl in his dreams. Toren became entranced with wonder, leaning over the railing to get a better look.

Suddenly, he found himself falling down and soon, he plunged into the dark waters. Gasping for air, he could feel the water filling ever inch of his lungs. Thoughts came faster than light as he began to drown. _Why hadn't I secured my rope? Why did hI have to lean over the railing? What am I to do now? _The waves swallowed him completely as the storm picked up speed. He could hear Keague and the others calling out to him, but Toren was unable to respond. Sinking down, down, down as the lightning seemed to blur. Toren began to slowly fade into the dark abyss. The crew of the _Dragon Fire_ searched the waters, looking for any sign of Toren. Of course, they found nothing. Soon there after, they gave up completely. They had to stick to the code. But Keague knew Toren was out there somewhere. He just knew!

Toren slipped out of conscienceness, falling into a dream. Well, he thought it was a dream. It began like most of his daydreams did. There was that girl, the pirate girl, standing there upon a ship. She'd beckon him forward and he'd approach her willingly like always. But this time, as he approached her, she turned around and spoke. Though she always did speak, this time her voice was different.

"Ha! Seems you're lost in the darkness."

"Wait...who are you?"

"Who are _you?_"

"Toren. Now, answer my question!"

The figure faded until Toren was surrounded completely by darkness. Waiting for and answer, Toren decided to call out again.

"Who are you!"

"Heh. I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates. Besides, you should know who I am. Anyhow, Toren, do you have any requests?"

"Requests for what?"

"You didn't notice that you're drowning, did you? Daft you are...very, very daft. Stay away from the rum, Toren, it's not treating you too well.

"Okay...?"

"Well then, I'll give you another chance, Toren. But be wary, I'm not going to be so easy on you next time!"

"Another chance for what?...hello? Sir? Hello?"

Toren suddenly lost his breath and he blacked out _completely!_

Meanwhile in Port Royale, Elizabeth had been searching for Toren ever since he had left. Ignoring the very frequent visits from Jack, though Jack had practically docked here in her very own house. She had been even more worried lately, fearing that Toren might be dead by now. Jack's thoughts weren't helping at all, in fact, Jack tried to be the least supportive of anything that had to do with Toren. Jack's opinion was stuck on the pirate's code, and it wasn't budging. These last two years he was trying numerous attempts to catch a taste of curiosity. Elizabeth didn't seem to be swayed at all by Jack, she still had her mind set on the impossible of all impossibilities; Will.

Yes, she still believed he had a small ounce of love for her in his heart. She was actually entirely wrong. Will had nothing; no heart, no love, no Elizabeth. Jack continued to try with his wooing ways, but it didn't seem to be working. On this day, the clouds were dark and gloomy. Light patting of the rain against the windows was all that was heard in this large, empty mansion.

"Hmmm hrmm...da da...dadeedeedadum...Drink up me hearties, yo ho..."Came the song from Jack Sparrow's mouth, a bottle of rum in his right hand. Muddy boots up on the coffee table, head layed back in the comfy cream couch. This was what Jack did ever since Toren left. Made himself comfy in Elizabeth's very own house without permission, while she went out in frantic search for her long, forgotten son. Thoughts drifted over to a small painting, smiling as he looked at the sea picture. He would be out there sailing if he wasn't so...shipless.

The door opened and then slammed shut, as the rather wet and sobbing Elizabeth entered the mansion. Wiping her eyes as she sniffled back tears, she tossed a coat on a hanger and then walked into the main room. Frowning as she saw that scruffy, drunkenly sober pirate sitting there with muddy boots and a bottle of rum.

"Jack must you ruin _every_ inch of _my _house?"She sighed, snatching the bottle of rum out of his hands and pushing his feet off the coffee table. Jack frowned and then smiled before saying,

"Sorry love, forgot that it was _your _house I guess!"

"Please, don't call me that."

"Sorry...Elizabeth."Jack sighed, feeling a bit defeated there. There was a long period of silence before he stood up and walked up behind her, leaning forward he said,"I have a question to ask."

"What is it you want, Jack?"

"Well, I was staring at that painting and I recalled the time you chained me to the _Black Pearl_. And I then came to wonder, why did you kiss me? Of all things you could have done, why exactly did you choose to kiss me?"

There was a long pause and Elizabeth almost stumbled at the question. Standing there like a statue, biting her lip. Trying desperately to come up with an answer to that question. She gulped, not looking Jack in the eye. She had focused her sight in another direction as she felt herself begin to tremble. Crossing her arms tightly around her waiste, she finally spoke.

"I-I...why? I-I told you Jack, to save the crew."

"It was after you, I was trying to save everyone."

"We both know that's a lie."

"I...Jack, you must realize that what I'm going to say will mean nothing now. I had planned to just walk you over to it. I never intended to do what I did. That time when you said,'Pursuade me', I sat down and looked at the compass; it pointed to you, Jack. I knew I'd have to kill you sooner or later. I didn't want Will to ever find out. I kissed you...because... _I wanted to._"

Jack gulped so loudly that Elizabeth could hear it. He looked off away from her and then backed up slightly. "Ah, I see..."He said, trying to act casually though his insides were completely overjoyed. He might have a chance, he might be able to 'persuade' her. His mind buzzed with thoughts and dreams...all of curiosity!


	3. Women Onboard

Chapter 3

**Women On Board**

"Come on boy, rise and shine! The sky is clear and the sun is shining! It's time to greet the day!" A voice chimed in Toren's mind. Toren's eyes fluttered open to see a girl looking down at him. Her hair was black and cut short, wearing a dark lavender tank top and white shorts. Around her head a white sash. Toren suddenly sprung to life and looked at the girl rather frightened.

"?" Was all that came out. The girl laughed and shoved a small flask in his mouth. Toren tasted the foul liquid and began to gag, spitting the flask and the liquid from his mouth.

"Blegh, what _was_ that!"

"Rum!"

Toren looked sick to his stomach. The girl just laughed and held out her hand.

"Tai-Tai Kisagari, Quartermaster!"

Toren hesitantly shook her hand and faked a smile.

"Toren...Toren Turner."

Tai-Tai grinned at this and then waved her hand at one of the crew.

"Hey, Luna! This boy's a Turner!" She shouted out.

Another girl looked over, her hair tinted to almost a light magenta. It was cut short and she wore a black, Jolly Roger bandanna. Her eyes were bluish pink. She was wearing a white, short-sleeved shirt with a gray corset over it. A collar with a bell was around her neck and a blue star tattoo on her right cheek.

Her shorts were magenta and so were her knee high boots. As well as her gloves that went past her elbows. Luna L. Loris, Cooper. Luna grinned, hopping down to look at Toren.

"Ye think? He looks too charming to be a Turner."

"Ah, ya have a point there..."

"What be his first name?"

"Toren, he says."

"_Toren_ Turner? Ha, thought it'd be William. Well then, let's see..." Luna circled around Toren, looking him up and down. Poking and prodding in various places.

"Well, he sure looks like a Turner! Same hair, same face. He's got that jaw for sure...and the legs. Except he's not skinny, and he definitely doesn't look _too_ stupid. But, can he _duel_ like his father?" Luna raised a brow, grinning a bit. Someone chuckled and walked forward. A girl that looked only sixteen. Her hair was blond and wavy, falling a little past her shoulders.

She had on her her, a long coat that went to about her knees. A long white corset and some red shorts. She had thick, white gloves and long, brown boot. Her eyes matched the sea, blue and beautiful. Yes, a similar girl to the one of Toren's daydream. Her name? Marina F. Morgan, Master of Arms. One of the most skilled swordswomen on the ship.

"Someone said duel?" Marina asked, raising an brow with a half grin.

"Aye! This boy claims he's a Turner. We wanna see if he can fight like one!" Luna informed her. Toren was so confused now, but he had taken a note of the flag on the ship. This must be the infamous _Sparrow's Horizon_! His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, he had to keep his guard up now. Marina grinned and pulled out her own cutlass. Spinning it quickly before saying, "Alright then, Turner, get ye sword out!"

Toren pulled out his own sword, taking a stance. Unlike Marina's, his sword he had made himself, gold filigree and all. The crew all backed up, giving more space for Toren and Marina to duel. Marina grinned and then they began to circle.

"Let's see what ye're made of!" She chuckled and then the duel began!

Toren was the first to strike, aiming for Marina's arm and with one flick of the wrist, almost succeeding. But instead, Marina dodged and he only managed to slice a small cut in the sleeve of her coat. Marina laughed and then scaled up the ratlines, Toren scurrying after her with sword in hand. Marina reached the yard of the main mast and planted herself upon it. Toren swiped at her the moment he reached the top of the yard. But, Marina side-stepped back and then struck Toren's left arm, leaving a minor cut there.

The fight continued up on that yard. Nearly ten minutes later, Marina hurried down to the deck. Thinking she had one, she withdrew her sword. The next thing she knew was she was standing there with a sword close to her neck, and Toren standing behind her. The crew gasped and looked extremely shocked. Marina was slightly worried though. Toren felt somewhat, self achieved.

"Oi! What's going on? Did I hear dueling!" Came a firm voice, which caused the crew to gasp and freeze. Marina's eyes widened and she whispered,

"_The Captain!_"

Toren froze, recalling what Keague had said. Finally, a figure pushed through the crowd. As the captain came into view, Toren looked surprised. The captain was not a man, but a woman! A _young_ woman. The girl looked only about seventeen or so. She wore a long, red naval coat. Along with a red, corset-like top that stopped before her belly button with long, puffy, white sleeves. A short red skirt with a large, brown belt around her. Her boots were long and tan. A top her head was a brownish-gray, withered tricorn hat, almost exactly like Jack Sparrow's.

Her skin was tan and not too dirty. Partially braided hair was a deep brown and some strands were beaded. With a red bandanna around her head, her hairstyle looked like a mirror image of Jack's except with less dreadlocks. Her eyes were chocolate brown and there was a tattoo of a sparrow on her right arm. She wore a cross necklace and a small rose tattoo was half covered by her skirt. The minute she saw Toren, she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Rash Turner, very rash,"

Toren withdrew his sword and Luna ran over to her post. The captain stood directly in front of Toren and then said in a demanding tone, "State yer name, yer age, and yer business. And make it short!"

"Toren Lavarre Turner. Eighteen. I'm simply a rescued pirate. And you?"

"What that tongue, Turner! I'm the captain of course! God, ye are stupider than yer father."

"You're a girl...I thought girls were too smart to go off being pirates."

"Did ye hear that, girls? Mr. Turner thinks girls can't be pirates!" The Captain announced with a smirk. All of the crew burst into a roar of endless laughter.

"Look around, Turner! What do ye see?" The captain asked with a malicious grin. Toren glanced around and noticed something he had never noticed before. Most of the crew were women! Only two of them were men. Toren's eyes filled with glee. He was on the ship of his dreams! Now, Toren looked down and sighed, "Sorry Captain."

The captain smiled and gave a polite nod. Then she frowned and waved her hands wildly at the crew while shouting,

"Oi, oi, oi! Did I say 'Crew stop working'? Scurry! Scurry, scurry, scurry! I want movement! I WANT MOVEMENT!" The crew scrambled away like rats and soon, only Toren and the captain were left standing there.

"Toren Turner...heh, ye look like yer dad. Creepy, love." She said while looking him up and down with a sour face. Toren glowered at her and then hissed back rudely,

"You failed to mention your name, _Captain!_"

The captain didn't seem phased. She just grinned and stood tall, puffing out her chest in a proud manner.

"Arieda Marie...Sparrow!" She announced boldly. Now, her style and features made sense. Toren's eyes almost shot out of his head. He was practically drowning in confusion and disbelief.

"W-What?" You _can't_ be! Jack doesn't have a daughter!" Toren stuttered, completely not buying any of it.

"Yes, I can be! And I _am_ Jack's daughter!" Arieda snapped back at him, crossing her arms and looking away stubbornly.

"Have you met him?"

"No."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"No."

"Have you heard of his whereabouts?"

"Um...no."

"Figures, you're as pathetic as your father." Toren sighed, shaking his head sadly. Arieda held up a pistol and snarled angrily with eyebrows locked in a glare,

"What did ye just say!"

"Aww Rieda, sweet, give the poor boy some slack! Tis not his fault he's stupid!" Came a voice from above. A boy dropped down. Blonde, shaggy hair and a brown, jolly-roger bandana. His short-sleeved, white shirt had no buttons so it tucked into his blue, baggy pants. Though his chest was always showing. Brown gloves with his fingers uncovered and no shoes. There was a maroon Kraken tattoo on his chest and a maroon, rope-looking design tattoo around his left upper arm. He had brown eyes and two, heavy brown belts. This was Klepto. The flirtiest, most favorite pirate of the girls. He was the 'company' aboard!

"Why not? He's being a smarty!" Arieda complained. Klepto just grinned charmingly and then said with a concerned tone,

"Because love, stress aint good for ye. A lassie like yeself...I mean, a _captain_ like yeself should be perfecting her beauty. Not that ye aint a beautiful little lassie already."

Arieda grinned and then boasted with a proud stance,

"I _am_ a pretty pirate, aint I?"

Toren rolled his eyes with an irritated sigh. He was finding this ridiculous and rather boring. Staring at the ocean, he couldn't help to smirk a bit. He had to admit, Arieda was extremely attractive, she was pretty, and he was only a year older than she. Plus, she was a true pirate girl. Aye, it was grand and terrible all at the same time. Toren...had a fancy for _the Captain!_


	4. Arieda's Story

Chapter 4

**Arieda's Story**

Two days passed, Toren was slowly getting used to the _Sparrow's Horizon_. He had no idea where they were headed but he had a feeling that it wasn't a good place.

"Stupid, bloody compass! Why won't ye stop spinning!" Cursed Captain Arieda from the wheel of the ship. Toren couldn't help but notice her actions and he slowly walked over to her.

"Arieda...ahem, _Captain Sparrow_, where did you get that compass?" Toren asked curiously. Arieda grinned and then bragged with a proud attitude,

"Snatched it from a guy in...uh...Tortuga! He was too drunk to notice."

Klepto interrupted quickly with a laugh.

"Too drunk to notice? He noticed the minute ye snuck it from him!"

Luna overheard them and she had to butt on in.

"Yeah, he stands up all angry-like and shouts, 'OI! OI, OI! My compass!' waving his arms in the air like a crazy man."

Marina began to laugh before she started speaking," But, we're forgetting the part where Arieda stands on that table and says..."

"OI! Let me say my own words! Thank ye. So I stand on the table and I says loudly,' This is the day that you will always remember as the day you almost caught Arieda...Marie..._Sparrow!' _" She strutted around a bit proudly and then Luna, Marina, & Klepto laughed loudly along with Arieda. Toren laughed a tiny bit and then teased playfully, "The taverns aren't too good for all of you! You're way too drunk now! Too much rum for sure!"

Arieda beamed and then said, "Aha! Wonderful idea, Toren! Luna, bring out the rum!"

Luna nodded and soon, there were barrels all around. The entire crew was gathered, drinking rum and laughing. Marina clapped her hands to get attention before announcing, "Alright mates, seems a good story is in order!" Everyone turned to Arieda and gazed anxiously at her. Arieda chuckled then asked, "Ye want me to tell one?"

"AYE!" The crew answered with gleaming faces.

"Oh fine! Hm...let's see...I've told ye all of my stories already!" Arieda said. Someone spoke up and shouted out,

"What 'bout that there pistol of yers, Cap'n?"

Arieda held up the pistol and blinked, looking quite confused. "What about it?"

"How'd ye end up with one shot, Cap'n?" Someone called out.

"Good question! Well, I was searching for me father ten years ago and I ran into this man...er...ah yes, Hector Barbossa! So I had my eyes set on that _Black Pearl_ and he mentioned he was in need for a first mate, 'course I took the job. Well, the crew took quite a liking to my innocently, cute personality and we all mutinied Barbossa. I became captain of the _Black Pearl_ for a short time...until this rat of a man led us into ole' Will Turner. I'm sorry to say we lost quite a lot of the crew and I was mutinied soon after. _BUT_, they forgot to leave me with only one shot. So, I ended up stranded in...uh...Port Royal as it were, and commandeered me a ship. As soon as I got out of the bay, a drunken man attacked me and caught me at gun point, taking all but one of my bullets. I'm saving my last one for that man, if I ever see him again." Arieda explained. Toren blinked then waited for what the crew would say.

"How'd ye get the _Sparrow's Horizon_, Cap'n?" Some shouted out randomly. Arieda grinned mischievously and then began,

"Everyone knows this here ship is ancient, aye? Well, when I was sixteen years of age, I became infatuated with this ship from the legends and tales I had heard. So, I set out to find William Turner so he could raise the ships from the depths. Alas, I get meselfs a row boat and I row out to the middle of nowheres and wait. I waited for ten days and no luck. The clouds grew dark and suddenly, the _Flying Dutchman_ shot out of the water and...oh! Look at the time! Story time's over." Arieda said and then smiled as she stood up. Toren frowned and without thinking, he shouted,

"Come on, Arieda! We all want to know the rest!" The crew stared at him Arieda just plain beamed,

"Why can't ye others call me Arieda too?" Arieda complained jokingly. She laughed a bit and then retained her seat.

"Alright then...so there stood William Turner and he shouts, _'What do you want, wench? I don't have time for love now!'_And I says back to him in a strong voice, _'I ask for you to raise the Sparrow's Horizon from the depths!'_ He looked at me as if I were a fool and began to laugh. _'Name your wager, Miss.'_ He shouts. I stand up and I says, yes I says, _'Twenty-five years as captain and then I return here for two lifetimes of servitude, savvy!' 'Twenty!' _He shouts._ 'Fifteen!'_ I shouted on accident._ 'Deal!' _Comes his snarl. So the _Sparrow's Horizon_ comes floating up and I sail away happily. And here we all are!"

The crew grinned and some of them even clapped with glee. Arieda took a gulp of her rum and then shouted, "Alright, time for a song! What song?"

"Drinks all around!"

"Aye!"

"AYE!"

The crew all begun singing but instead of 'Call the wenches', they sang 'Call the sailors'. Toren hummed along until the song faded and Tai-Tai leaned to Toren.

"Ya haven't drunk!"

"Really, I don't drink rum."

"Aww, take a little swig!" Marina jumped in to the conversation, handing him a bottle of rum. Toren refused and shook his head. He didn't want it, he never would want it.

"Oh go on, Toren! Tis not gonna hurt ye!" Arieda pointed out.

Toren sighed and then warned strictly, "Only one."

Then he took a large gulp. Only ten minutes passed and he had just polished off his fifth bottle of rum. Arieda was leaning against his shoulder with a goofy, dazed smile.

"Toren...Toren, Toren, Toren. Tis a nice name...Toren." Arieda sighed drunkenly, an empty bottle of rum in her hand. Toren chuckled and then pulled her in closer to him with a smile.

"You're such a pretty pirate. A very, very, pretty, perfect pirate." Toren sighed dreamily.

Arieda grinned and then nudged his elbow before speaking.

"Really? Ye're just saying that!"

"Nooooo...I mean it, really!" Toren protested with a starry gaze.

"Prove it!" Arieda challenged him, now feeling proud for she thought she had one. But then, Toren committed the impossible. In seconds, Toren had embraced Arieda in a deep, passionate kiss. Arieda felt a tingly fire erupting within her and she was much too pleased to think of ever kiss him back in return. Smiles crawled across her face after he pulled away.

"Yo ho!" Arieda sighed in a dazed voice. And with that, she pressed her lips firmly against his..._never to part!_


	5. Goodbye Love

Chapter 5

**Goodbye Love**

The next several days, Arieda and Toren didn't speak to each other a bit. Plus, it seemed as if the whole crew knew why! Arieda remained jittery and grumpy, standing there beside the wheel as she gazed at the compass. Toren took his place next to the railing, gazing out upon the briny deep.

"Why so glum, mate?" Came the familiar voice of Luna. Flopping down suddenly beside him, she raised a brow. Toren's eyes went wide and his palms began to sweat. He gazed shortly at her and then, speedily looked away.

"I-I'm not glum! There's n-nothing wrong, honest!" He stammered in protest.

"Ye kissed her, didn't ye?"

"I-I don't...y-yes."

"And she kissed ye back."

"Y-Yes. But, it meant nothing! It was just a few kisses and some promising words, nothing more!"

"Ye liked the captain the minute ye laid eyes on her!"

Toren swallowed hard and he felt himself grow hotter. Luna was unfortunately, true. Yes, ever since he had first seen Arieda, he produced a sudden infatuation with her. He didn't know why. He guessed it must be her personality. Witty and oddly adorable, unique and adventurous; they all interested him. Plus, her strange yet attractive beauty. The dark brown hair, tanned, soft skin, the perfect body; it all was so irresistible to him.

Toren was in love and he was far too determined to go unnoticed. Holding a straight face, he gazed dreamily toward the captain as he replied to Luna.

"You are right...but who wouldn't? I mean, she's gorgeous!"

"Ye're hopeless, mate! Love ain't welcome aboard this ship, it brings weakness. The captain loves nothing but treasure and rum." Luna informed him with absolutely no emotion. Toren frowned and then let out a sigh of disappointment. But suddenly, Tai-Tai rushed down from the crow's nest and shouted at Arieda, "Cap'n, ship coming up on starboard!"

Arieda snapped the compass close and jumped into action, waving her hands about as she ordered loudly, "All hands on deck! Bring out the guns!"

The crew scattered like ants, following commands and calling out to each other.

"Klepto! Hoist the colors!" Tai-Tai shouted loudly and quite demandingly.

Klepto did exactly like he was told. The _Sparrow's Horizon _flag looked like Jack Sparrow's tattoo; with the sparrow, the waves, and the sunset. Tai-Tai came up to the spot were Arieda stood and Arieda gave her a nod, then stepped aside.

"Alright, follow orders and I assure ya, there will be spoils for all of ya!" Tai-Tai spoke with authority, "Savvy, ya scallywags?"

"YO HO!" The crew shouted back in reply. No one should ever reply to 'Savvy' with an 'Aye'. Tai-Tai grinned proudly and then the enemy ship begun to steer into view. The minute Toren saw it, he froze. There, on the end of that main mast, flew a red and black flag. The flag had the head of a dragon in front of a ball of fire. On one side of the dragon were some symbolic Chinese writing. Ye, it was the _Dragon Fire!_

"Argh, tis that bloody beast, Bellar!" Arieda cursed loudly. She then gave Tai-Tai a firm look and Tai-Tai smirked, nodding in reply. Stepping forward, Tai-Tai shouted,

"Bring out the triple guns! Load them with chain balls and fire bombs! Fire at my ready!"

The crew grinned mischievously and followed the Quartermaster's orders. As they were loading, the ship jolted as the _Dragon Fire_ released on the _Sparrow's Horizon_, causing the ship to sway awkwardly.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Tai-Tai screeched suddenly and the crew responded immediately. Soon enough, cannon balls and fire bombs were flying about.

As the ships drew closer, the _Dragon Fire_ raised a white flag. Captain Bellar gazed over the railing and then gasped," HOW IN BLOODY NAME DID YOU GET TOREN ON YER SHIP?"

Arieda just grinned proudly and then said," Ohhhhh...so he was a _Dragon Fire_ pirate? That explains how stupid he is! Did ye want him back now?" The crew gasped and shouted out at Arieda, wanting her to change her mind about trading Toren. Toren glared at Arieda, disgusted by her sudden rudeness. And to think he called her pretty!

Captain Bellar grinned and then said, "COURSE I DO! GIVE HIM HERE!"

"ARIEDA! TOREN'S VALUE IS MORE THAN GOLD!"

"DON'T TRADE HIM OVER, LASSIE! HE'LL BE GOOD LEVERAGE WHEN THE TIME COMES!"

"BAH! Fine then...we'll have ourselves a little duel to decide who gets Toren!" Arieda smirked rather grimly. Captain Bellar snickered and then swung across, cutlass in hand. Arieda was rather eager to finish this, knowing she would win. She pulled out her cutlass and spun it with pride. Toren watched the battle begin, only to find Arieda had caught Captain Bellar, a sword beside his neck! Though, he gasped as he realized something so terrible, it made him feel guilty. Captain Bellar was secretly pointing a large pistol at Arieda's stomach.

To Be Continued...

"Any last words?" Arieda sneered with a dark grin.

Captain Bellar cackled evil and then whispered with a grim voice, "This is the day that you will always remember as the day I killed Arieda...Marie..._Sparrow!_"

There was a gun shot, a gasp, and Arieda..._fell limply to the ground!_


End file.
